


Flower Language

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda isn't familiar with flower language, but he knows who to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatContessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatContessa/gifts).



"What the hell do you want with me?" Ryouta Hoshino asked the white-haired boy who approached him.

"Oh, forgive me. I merely wished to ask you a question about flowers is all." Nagito Komaeda said, clarifying his intents to his underclassman. "That is, if you truly are Hoshino-kun, the Super High School Level Florist. If you're not, please excuse me for being a waste of your time."

"Even if I wasn't who you're looking for, you'd still be a waste of my time." Ryouta said with a scowl. "Well, what do you want to ask me, you weirdo? Make it quick, I have more important things to be doing!"

"Ahaha, don't worry, this will only be a moment of your time! There's no need to be so suspicious of me!" Komaeda insisted. "I only want to ask you about flower language."

"Ugh, is it really that simple?" Ryouta said in irritation, grabbing his head as if suffering a migraine. "Fine, get it over with so you'll leave me alone!"

"Thank you, it means a lot that you'd help someone like me." Komaeda said.

\-----------------------

Komaeda found the person he was looking for in the garden, no surprise there. Chisato Ueda was always drawn to plants, being a Botanist and all, more then she was drawn to people. But she was still caring about others and worried about them. Which is what he liked about her. All in all, she was much more deserving to be here than he was.

Chisato was tending to the plants, the wind lightly brushing against her hair. She was truly in her element. Komaeda approached her quietly so he wouldn't startle her. "Hello Chisato-chan." he said with a smile.

Chisato jumped slightly, a bit surprised by his entrance. "Oh, hello Nagito-kun." she said upon seeing who it was.

"How are you doing today?" Komaeda asked.

Chisato frowned. "Not too well." she said. "Ishimaru was yelling at someone and it hurt my ears. It didn't help that whoever he was scolding was yelling back at him."

"It was probably that Katsuya-san girl." Komaeda said. "The two of them always seem to be yelling at each other for the weirdest things."

"Say, what's that you're hiding behind your back?" Chisato asked, pointing at Komaeda's hidden arms.

"Oops, looks like you caught me." Komaeda said, though he didn't seem to care that he was found out. "I talked with Hoshino-kun, the florist, and asked him about flowers."

"Why'd you go to him? He's unpleasant and paranoid towards everyone, at least from what I hear." Chisato said. "You could've came to me."

"But if I asked you, it would ruin the whole surprise." Komaeda said. He took his arms out from behind his back and revealed a bouquet of flowers, cherry blossoms specifically. "Hoshino-kun told me that cherry blossoms represented 'beauty' in flower language, and I thought it would be perfect for you." he said as he handed her the bouquet.

Chisato began to blush, she never received such a present before. She found herself flustered and unsure of what to do. In the end she hastily thanked Komaeda and rushed away with the flowers in her hands.


End file.
